


My Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy anniversary to these two idiots, Human AU, Mention of jelly babies!, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: Based on this prompt: They see you drop your ice cream and they buy you a new one.I thought that was really cute :)
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, River Song/The Doctor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	My Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my fic!
> 
> This is the first Doctor/River fic that I actually decided to post so be kind on me pls :) 
> 
> Story title is from Milkshake by Kelis because that was the only title my stupid brain could come up with. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

April was his favorite month of the year. The temperatures weren’t too high, but not too low either. Just like today, the sun was shining brightly upon his face and a soft breeze was sending his floppy brown hair in all directions. Everywhere around him, people were chatting and laughing as they strolled over the avenue. It warmed his heart to see so many happy people. 

It was a very nice day. 

Just when he thought his afternoon couldn’t get much better, his eyes caught sight of an ice cream truck. Without thinking twice, he toddled towards it with a bounce in his steps. He looked at all the different flavours displayed in front of him, and decided that he was in the mood for chocolate ice cream. 

In one swift motion, his hand digged into his pocket and he pulled out a small amount of change. As he counted the pieces one by one, John realised that he was 10 pence short. Groaning to himself in disappointment, he turned on his heel and walked away from the truck with a pouting lip. That was when his eyes landed on the wishing well across the street and a wicked plan popped into his mind. It was tricky, but if carried out in the right way, it might be his great master plan. 

John crossed the road without looking, and nearly got hit by at least three cars. He just waved his hands at the groaning drivers and threw them apologetic smiles. After glancing at the cars one last time, he reached his destination and internally rubbed his hands together, a sly smile appearing on his lips. Fortunately, there weren’t many people near the well. It seemed to be his lucky day. 

After glancing around, John sat down on the edge of the well and pulled a pack of jelly babies out of his pocket. They were his favorite sweets, and he carried them with him at all times. Slowly, he rotated his head and glanced at the water behind him. Every inch of the bottom was covered with pennies. He grinned to himself and looked forward again. Trying to look as naturally as possible, he opened the packet and picked a gummy out of it. He turned his head around a few times, smiling politely at whoever met his gaze. 

Then, he ‘accidentally’ dropped the piece of candy into the water. 

“Oh no!” he yelped, flailing his arms and trying to look as distressed as he could muster, before he launched his hand forward and scooped the jelly baby and a coin from the bottom of the well. Holding up the jelly baby like a trophy, John noticed that he had gotten a lot of attention. Everyone around him had turned their eyes on him. 

John smiled akwardly, before popping the wet candy into his mouth and chewing it victoriously. A small boy gaped at him, clearly impressed by his charming looks. That was a disadvantage about being quite this handsome: always getting stared at. But John was used to it by now. 

Handing the young fella the pack of jelly babies, John gave his head a little pet and said: “Always take a banana to a party, mate.” 

The boy frowned deeply at him, but John payed him no mind. He just strolled off and made his way back to the ice cream truck with a satisfied grin on his face and a freshly nicked coin in his fist. Moments later, he was holding a cone with a scoop of chocolate ice cream. He licked it and a sensational feeling formed on his tongue. 

A content sigh escaped from his lips, before his eyes landed on something even more sensationally looking than the cone in his hand. A few feet away from him, was a woman with blonde curls, like a lion’s mane, eating an ice cream cone as well. Even from a distance, John could see she had a gorgeous face and her skin seemed to be glowing. It was bright and radiant. As his eyes started to wander, he noticed something even better: her curves. Her hips must have been coming from heaven, or maybe hell, he couldn’t be sure. The woman’s beauty definitely wasn’t originated from earth. 

She was a godess. 

John was so enchanted by her beauty, that he stumbled over his own feet. Before his brain had time to register what was happening, his cone slipped from his hand and tumbled onto the concrete ground beneath him. “No!” he cried as he realised what had happened, but it was too late. His ice cream was beyond saving. 

After glancing at the broken cone one last time, John sighed and walked away from the scene with pain in his heart and sat down on a small bench not far away from the ice cream truck. 

With a sulking face, he stared into the distance as a bunch of filthy pigeons started fighting over the bigger half of his fallen cone. 

He huffed, a strand of hair falling in front of his face, “Those bloody bastards don’t even deserve it.”

“That’s right, thieves are the ones who deserve ice creams.” 

A frown appeared on his face as he heard an unfamiliar voice come from behind him. Quickly, he turned his head and was met by the blonde godess he had seen moments earlier. She was even more gorgeous from up close. 

“I’m not a thief.” John tried to scowl at her, but he really didn’t have the face for that particular expression. 

She lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, “So I just saw another clumsy chap with floppy brown hair, a baby face, no eyebrows, long limbs and a bow tie and tweed nicking money from the wishing well?”

Offended, John looked down at him self, before glowering at her, “Clumsy? Long limbs?” He huffed. “That sounds nothing like me!” She was right though, but he wasn’t going to admit that. 

It then occured to him that the woman in front of him was very observant and most likely very bright as well. He liked that. 

“I just saw you fall over your own feet.” 

He snorted.

“Okay, that guy may or may not have been me, but who says the person who threw the coin didn’t wish for their money to help feed a hungry, poor bloke?” Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he threw her a challenging look. 

The woman only chuckled at him, and nodded her head, “I figured you were hungry when you ate a wet piece of candy.”

John lifted his shoulders, “Can’t waste a perfectly good jelly baby, can I?”

“I saw a boy pee in the water.”

Gasping, John furrowed his brow, “I gave him my jelly babies!”

The woman laughed and then extended a hand, containing a cone with three scoops of chocolate ice cream. John eyed it suspiciously for a moment, not sure what she was expecting him to do with it. 

“Are you going to take that or are you going to wait until it’s dripping down my hand?” she asked, a playfull spark in her shimmering green eyes. John felt his tummmy flutter a little as he stared at her. 

Then he carefully reached out and took the cone from her, trying not to think too much about the way their fingers briefly touched. He nodded his head in thanks instead. “Don’t drop that one too.” She winked and John nearly giggled at her. He stared down at the ground, hoping that she wouldn’t notice the besotted look on his face. 

The woman then rounded the bench and sat down next to him, without leaving a proper amount of distance between them. Not that he minded, of course. 

“So do you have a name, or should I just call you gawky giraffe?” 

Turning his head to face her, he attempted to glower, “John will do, thank you very much.” he took a few licks of his already melting ice cream, and then asked: “How about you, Miss Space Hair?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “It’s River actually. River song.”

“Well that’s a fancy name.” 

River rolled her eyes at him. 

“We can’t all have such an original name like ‘John’.”

John made a face, his tongue briefly stopping from licking the ice cream to ask: “What’s wrong with it?” 

River only smiled and put her soft, warm hand on his knee, “Oh nothing sweetie, it suits you.” 

John was sure he could feel a hint of pink creep on his cheeks as the petname rolled off her tongue. It was a rather pleasant feeling. Suddenly feeling hot, he started licking his ice cream again, and noticed that River was doing the same. Her tongue was curling around the frozen treat in such a sinfull way, and John nearly choked. 

He coughed a few times and River frowned at him. She petted his back and asked: “You alright?” 

Nodding his head rapidly, he knew that if his face hadn’t turned red before, it certainly had by now. 

River returned to eating her ice cream and John decided that he wasn’t going to look at her until she had finished it. A few minutes of silence passed as they both ate, but it wasn’t an akward silence. It was just comfortable. 

To his sadness, only a few moments later, River got up from the bench and announced: “Well, I must be off then. Make sure you don’t tumble into the well on your next heist.” She threw him a wink and a grin, before stepping away from him. 

Gathering all his courage, John jumped up and hurried after her and was stunned by how fast she could walk wearing high heels like that. “River!” he called, and she immediately spinned around, as if she had been expecting him to come after her. 

That little minx. 

She pretened to look surprised, but she didn’t even manage to fool John. 

“Something wrong, sweetie?”

He took a deep breath and stroke a hand through his hair. “Well, uhm, I was wondering if you- you know- would like to, maybe, I don’t know-“ River didn’t let him finish and he was so glad she didn’t, because he honestly had no idea what he was trying to say. She cut him off by pressing her lips against his. John’s armsflailed for a moment, before he dared to settle them on her hips and he even pulledher a little closer. 

River pulled back way too soon and was obviously satisfied with the effect her kiss had on him. He looked absolutely flushed and smitten. “Yes.” she breathed, and his heart fluttered a little. 

A small giggle escaped his throat, before he suggested, “Can we- I don’t know- maybe... go to the park tomorrow and feed the ducks?” He had never been good at asking girls out. The few times he tried to do so, they just laughed at him or stole his shoes. Sometimes both. 

But River was different. 

A wide smile formed on her face, and she nodded, “Whatever you want, sweetie. Be there at noon?”

John nodded his head eagerly as he grinned at her like an utter fool. 

“Yowzah!” 

River rolled her eyes fondly, before she turned around and walked away, glancing over her shoulder one last time. He waved at her and she winked. 

It was a very nice day, indeed. 

The end x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was alright. Normally I only write F/F fanfiction so this was a bit out of my comfortzone. 
> 
> But anyway, stay safe, wash your hands and stay at home <3 
> 
> My Tumblr is: immacryyowzah if anyone would like to come say hi


End file.
